onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Königin Regina
Regina, auch bekannt als die Böse Königin, ist eine Hauptfigur in Once Upon a Time. Sie löste den Dunklen Fluch aus, um das ganze Märchenland in eine Welt zu befördern, wo das einzige "Happy End" ihr eigenes ist. Geschichte Geburt thumb|left|Regina als Baby im Armen ihrer Mutter. Regina wird im Schloss ihres Großvaters Xavier geboren. Nach ihrer Geburt wird sie von ihrer Mutter Cora vor dem Hof hoch gehoben und von ihr als zukünftige Königin vorgestellt. Daraufhin verbeugen sich alle vor ihr.(„ “) Kindheit Die kleine Regina spielt mit ihrer Puppe, als ihre Mutter in den Raum kommt und ein Kästchen in eine Schublade legt. Regina bittet Cora, auch mitzuspielen, doch diese hat zu viel zu tun. Als Regina weiter bittet, erklärt Cora, dass sie in ihrer Kindheit als Tochter eines Müllers in Armut gelebt hat und immer hart arbeiten musste. Dabei hat sie gelernt, sich nur auf sich selbst zu verlassen. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, öffnet Regina die Schublade und streicht über das Kästchen, das sich dadurch öffnet. Regina findet darin einen Zauberstab, mit dem sie zu spielen beginnt. Sie will ihre Puppe zum Leben erwecken, damit diese ihre Schwester wird, doch als sie es versucht, wird sie selbst von einem Zauber getroffen. Ihre Eltern finden sie bewusstlos auf. Henry Sr. will wissen, wie Regina an den Zauberstab gelangen konnte, woraufhin Cora erklärt, dass das Kästchen mit Blutmagie geschützt ist, die Regina als Coras Tochter überwinden kann. Da es Coras Magie ist, die Regina krankmacht, brauchen sie einen anderen Verwandten, dessen Magie ihr noch nie Schaden zugefügt hat. Henry entgegnet, dass Regina keine anderen Verwandten mit magischen Kräften hat, doch Cora weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Cora reist nach Oz und beobachtet aus einem Versteck heraus die junge Zelena, die Holz stapelt. Da die Arbeit mühsam ist, setzt Zelena schließlich Magie ein, was ihrem Adoptivvater nicht verborgen bleibt. Er beschimpft sie, weil sie diese böse Macht nutzt und greift nach einem Stock, um sie zu bestrafen. In dem Moment schreitet Cora ein und lässt den Vater erstarren. Sie bietet Zelena an, ihrem Vater beweisen zu können, dass ihre Magie gut ist, indem sie einen anderen Menschen rettet. Zelena ist einverstanden. Cora bringt Zelena zu der weiterhin bewusstlosen Regina. Cora glaubt, dass es kompliziert für Zelena wird, den heilenden Zauber auszuführen, doch diese weiß instinktiv, was zu tun ist und heilt Regina in kürzester Zeit. Zelena erklärt, dass sie schon immer jemandem mit ihrer Magie etwas Gutes tun wollte. Als Regina aufwacht, stellen sie und Zelena einander vor und mögen sich sofort. Regina und Zelena spielen miteinander und haben viel Spaß zusammen. Als Regina ihr das Kästchen zeigt, streicht Zelena darüber und es öffnet sich. Regina erklärt, dass dies nicht sein kann, da es mit Blutmagie geschützt ist. Die beiden Mädchen beginnen sich zu fragen, ob sie miteinander verwandt sind und wollen Cora darauf ansprechen. Diese hat die Unterhaltung ihrer Töchter heimlich belauscht. Regina und Zelena sprechen Cora auf die Sache mit dem Kästchen an. Cora bestätigt den beiden, dass sie Schwestern sind. Beide Mädchen sind überwältigt vor Freude, doch Cora zerstört das Glück gleich wieder. Sie erinnert Regina daran, dass diese sich nur auf sich selbst verlassen soll und betont, dass wenn Zelenas Existenz bekannt würde, Reginas Chancen, einen König zu heiraten, gleich Null wären. Daher lässt Cora Zelena von zwei Wachen wegbringen. Regina ruft ihrer Schwester verzweifelt hinterher, dass sie sie wiederfinden wird und sie immer Schwestern sein werden. Mit einem Fläschchen von dem Wasser aus dem Lethestrom in der Hand entgegnet Cora, dass sich die beiden Mädchen gar nicht mehr aneinander erinnern werden. Regina ist entsetzt. ("Die schlafende Liebe der zwei Schwestern") Liebe zu Daniel thumb|left|Cora hält Regina magisch in die Luft. Als Regina volljährig wird reitet sie mit ihrem Pferd durch einen Reitparcour. Als sie fertig ist, lobt ihr Vater Henry sie, doch dann kommt Cora mit ihrem Stallburschen Daniel. Sie meint, dass Regina wie ein Mann reite, viel zu wild und ohne Sattel. Als Regina antwortet, dass dies nur zum Spaß gewesen wäre, erwidert Cora, dass sie zu alt für solche Späße sei. Daniel bietet ihr einen Sattel an, doch Regina schreit, dass sie genug geritten wäre für heute. Er solle sie und ihre Mutter nie wieder unterbrechen. Regina will, wie Daniel, gerade gehen, doch Cora benutzt ihre schwarze Magie um Regina in der Luft fest zuhalten. Regina will erklären, dass ihr ein hoher Status nicht wichtig seie, doch Cora fesselt sie nun auch noch mit magischen Seilen. Regina gibt daraufhin klein bei. Cora lässt sie herunter und Regina geht in den Stall, wo sie sich bei Daniel entschuldigt. Danach küssen sich die beiden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie eine Affäre haben.(„ “) Regina liest zuhause gerade ein Buch als Cora kommt. Sie schickt Regina zurück zur Reitstunde damit diese sich geschickter mit dem Sattel anstellt. Regina will schon mal den Stallburschen informieren und geht zur Wiese.(„ “) Begegnung und Feindschaft mit Snow White und Leopold Aufstieg zur Königin thumb|left|Regina und Daniel reden über ihre Beziehung. thumb|left|Regina rettet Snow White das Leben. Regina trifft sich mit Daniel auf der Wiese und er möchte mit ihr zum Glühwürmchenhügel reiten. Regina kann jedoch nicht weil sie zum Tee muss. Daniel meint das Regina endlich ihren Eltern erzählen muss das sie zusammen sind. Regina ist dagegen da ihre Mutter niemals verstehen würde, dass sie mit einen Stallburschen zusammen ist. Sie erzählt von deren Zauberkräften, die sie gegen Daniel nutzen kann. Daniel jedoch ist davon überzeugt, dass keine Magie stärker ist als die der Liebe. Gerade als sie sich küssen wollten ruft ein Mädchen um Hilfe. Sie reitet gerade und ihr Pferd ist mit ihr durchgegangen. Regina steigt auf ihr Pferd und überholt das des Mädchens. Sie greift nach seiner Hand und zieht sie zu sich auf`s Pferd. Regina fragt ob es ihr gut geht. Das Kind bejaht dies, sagt aber dass es nie wieder reiten will. Regina erklärt ihr, dass dies Unsinn sei und man sich seinen Ängsten stellen müsse. Das Mädchen stellt sich schließlich vor als Snow White. thumb|Leopold besucht Regina und ihre Familie. Als Regina sich für eine Reitstunde umzieht, kommt ihre Mutter in den Raum und zaubert sie in ein hübsches Kleid. Cora hat die Stunde abgesagt, da sie ein Gast haben, bei dem es sich um den König handelt. Wie sich herausstellt ist das Kind, das Regina gerettet hat, die Tochter des Königs. König Leopold kommt und Cora und Regina verbeugen sich vor ihm. Leopold verbeugt sich ebenfalls, um der Retterin seiner Tochter seinen Respekt zu erweisen. Leopold erzählt von dem Tod von Snows Mutter. Seitdem habe seine Tochter nie wieder eine Mutter gefunden, die sich um sie sorgt, bis sie ihm von Regina erzählte. Leopold macht Regina einen Antrag. Da diese jedoch wie eingefroren ist, willigt Cora für sie ein. Regina läuft daraufhin völlig augelöst zu Daniel in den Stall und bittet ihn, sie zu heiraten. Sie erzählt, dass der König bei ihr war, weil das Kind das sie gerettet hat, die Tochter des Königs ist. Jetzt will er sie heiraten und Cora hat eingewilligt. Regina will jedoch nicht den König, sondern Daniel zum Mann und mit ihm durchbrennen. Dies will er zwar auch, erinnert sie aber daran, dass das Leben an der Seite eines Stallburschen weit von einem Leben als Königin entfernt ist. Regina sagt erneut das sie das nicht will, sondern allein den Wunsch hat, mit Daniel zusammen zu sein. Daraufhin holt Daniel einen Verlobungsring aus seiner Tasche und macht Regina einen offiziellen Heiratsantrag. Sie küssen sich.thumb|Regina erklärt Snow warum sie nicht ihren Vater heiraten kann. Das alles beobachtet Snow die her gekommen ist, weil sie wie Regina ihr gesagt hat, sich ihren Ängsten stellen will. Verzweifelt und außerdem vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation läuft sie wieder davon. Regina kann sie jedoch einholen, da Snow auf dem Weg hinfällt. Snow fragt, wieso sie den Stallburschen küsst, da sie doch ihren Vater heiraten und ihre Stiefmutter sein soll. Regina erklärt ihr, dass sie zwar King Leopold als König verehre aber ihm nicht lieben könne, da wahre Liebe sich nicht erzwingen lasse. Sie sei die mächtigste Magie die es jemals gegeben hat. Außerdem sei Daniel ihre wirklich wahre Liebe. Snow versteht dies schließlich und will es ihrem Vater sagen, da sie der Meinung ist, er wird es auch verstehen. Regina weiß jedoch, dass Cora es nicht verstehen und die Hochzeit verhindern würde. Snow verspricht demzufolge, es niemandem zu erzählen. Tod von Daniel Als Regina und Daniel am nächsten Abend gerade aufbrechen wollen, betritt Cora den Stall und verriegelt auf magische Weise die Tür. Regina gesteht ihr, das s sie Daniel heiraten will. Cora ist dagegen da Daniel nichts weiter als ein Stallbursche ist. Regina sagt das Cora ihren Glück nicht im Wege stehen wird. Sie wollten gerade gehen, doch Cora droht sie mit Magie anzugreifen wenn sie gehen. Da Cora Regina nicht verbieten kann Daniel zu heiraten respektiert sie es. Doch das war nur ein vor wand um Daniel nah genug zukommen um ihm das Herz heraus zu reisen. Daniel stirbt im Reginas Armen. Cora sagt sie hat es getan weil es um ihr Happy End geht. Und das Liebe Schwäche ist. Sie sagt das Regina sich zusammen reißen soll da sie bald eine Königin wird. thumb|Regina probiert ihr Brautkleid an. Regina probiert mit Hilfe ihre Dienerinnen ihr Brautkleid für die Hochzeit mit King Leopold an. Regina ist immer noch niedergeschlagen wegen dem Tot von Daniel. Snow kommt und meint Daniel wird sie Schön finden. Sie sagt das sie gewusst hat das Cora es verstehen würde und die Hochzeit mit Daniel zu stimmt. Es stellt sich heraus das Snow Cora von ihrer Affäre erzählt hat obwohl sie versprochen hat nichts zu erzählen. Snow sagt das sie das getan hat damit sie nicht ihre Mutter verliert so wie sie ihre verloren hat. In Regina baut sich Wut auf und Abgrund tiefer Hass auf Snow White für ihren Verrat. Regina sagt das sie nicht Böse ist da sie nur versucht hat zu helfen. Sie sagt sie wird nicht Daniel heiraten sondern Leopold da Daniel angeblich weg gelaufen ist. Regina sagt das das was sie als Wahre Liebe bezeichnet hat nicht mehr das ist was es mal wahr. Das was zwischen Regina und Leopold geht betrifft nicht nur die beiden sondern alle. Da Regina bald Snows Stiefmutter wird und sich darauf freut. Das ist natürlich alles gelogen aber Snow glaubt es. Cora kommt und sagt Snow das sie Packen soll. Cora hat alles mit angehört und ist stolz auf sie. Regina meint ob Cora vielleicht gewusst hat das der König über unser Land reisen wird. Und auch sie Schuld ist das das Pferd auf den Snow sas nicht von allein Wahnsinnig geworden ist. Und Cora so alles geplant hat damit Regina Königin wird. Cora behauptet das sie nicht weis wo von sie redet. Regina geht dann und flüstert in sich rein das es ihr lieber wär wenn sie zu töte gestürzt währe.(„ “) Begegnung mit Rumpelstilzchen Entdeckung ihrer Zauberkräfte thumb|left|Regina wird bei ihrer Flucht von den Ästen der Bäume gefangen. 2 Tage vor der Hochzeit will Regina doch noch die Flucht ergreifen. Sie nimmt unbemerkt ein schnelles Pferd und reitet davon, durch den Wald. Doch sie wird von den Ästen der Bäume gefangen und gefesselt. Cora erscheint mit ihren Zauberbuch das sie immer dabei hat. Cora erzählt das sie einen Barrierezauber benutzt hat damit sie nicht endkommen kann. Deswegen würde Regina den Ästen gefesselt. Cora lässt Regina runter und sagt das Regina nur mit den König den Palast verlassen kann. Regina will ihre Mutter noch ein letztes mal umstimmen um sich die Hochzeit mit King Leopold endziehen. Sie sagt das sie einfach nur Frei sein will. Cora sagt das Macht Freiheit ist. Cora zehrt dann Regina wieder in den Palast. Regina frisiert grade Snow im ihr Zimmer. Snow findet in Reginas Schmuckkästen eine Kette mit Reginas Verlobungsring dran. Regina sagt das es von Daniel ist. Sie sagt auch das er nicht weg gelaufen ist sondern getötet. Und Er würde nur getötet weil Snow Cora ihr Geheimnis verraten hat. Sie erwürgt sie mit der Kette die Snow um sich herum trägt. Regina sagt während Snow stirbt das wenn sie nicht so schwach gewesen wär dann wer das nicht passiert. Doch das hat sie sich nur vorgestellt. Im Wirklichkeit sagt sie das sie nicht mehr weiß woher sie das sagt. thumb|Henry erzählt seiner Tochter von Mann der Cora Magie beigebracht hat. Regina redet mit ihren Vater draußen am einen Apfelbaum über Reginas vorhaben hier raus zukommen. Henry ist erst mal dagegen wegen der Hochzeit. Regina sagt das sie nicht den König heiraten will da sie nicht wie Cora werden will. Regina fragt wie ihre Mutter so geworden ist. Henry erzählt von einen Mann der Cora einst kannte. Er gab ihr Zauberkräfte und das Zauberbuch. Durch diesen Mann würde Cora so wie sie jetzt ist. Aber Henry weiß nicht wie er heißt da Cora denn Namen nie ausgesprochen hat. Doch das Buch ist von ihm. In der Nacht wo Cora und alle anderen Schlafen stellt Regina das Zauberbuch ihrer Mutter den sie unter den Kissen versteckt hat. Regina geht damit in ihr Zimmer und schlägt es auf. Regina entdeckt darin einen Namen, Rumpelstilzchen. Regina ruft nach ihm und er erscheint hinter ihr im Zimmer. Rumpelstilzchen erzählt das es so nicht ausgesprochen wird. Und dann sagt er das er bei Regina ehe gekommen wäre und deshalb nichts sagt müsste. Regina fragt was er ist. Rumpelstilzchen fühlt sich beleidigt und sagt das er kein was ist. Regina sagt das sie mit diesen Dingen noch nicht zurecht kommt. Rumpelstilzchen stellt sich vor und verbeugt sich dabei. Regina wollte das auch tun doch Rumpelstilzchen weiß schön wie sie heißt. Regina meint das es an ihrer Mutter liegt da sie denkt das sie wie sie aussehen würde. Rumpelstilzchen meint das nicht so da sie anders ist als ihre Mutter. Rumpelstilzchen sind auch noch froh da sie da sind wo sie hingehören: Zusammen. Rumpelstilzchen erzählt auch das er Regina im Arm gehalten hat als sie klein war. Regina bittet ihm bei ihren Problem zu helfen. Rumpelstilzchen denkt das sie Macht bekehrt oder den Tod ihres Feindes oder Freundes. Regina sagt das si niemanden verletzen will. Rumpelstilzchen denkt das sie aber noch so will erreichen kann wenn sie es nur gestatten würde. Er zaubert in ihr Zimmer ein unbekanntes Geschenk in Geschenkpapier eingewickelt ist. Rumpelstilzchen sagt es ist ein zwischen . Es verfrachtet Cora zu einer nervigen kleinen Welt. Alles was sie braucht ist ein kleiner Stoß ausgelöst durch Magie. Er fragt auch ob er dazu fähig ist. Verbannung und Befreiung ihrer Mutter Am nächsten Morgen probiert Regina noch mal ihr Brautkleid an. Cora kommt und fragt was das für ein Geschenk in ihr Zimmer ist. Regina weiß es nicht also macht Cora es auf und es ist ein Spiegel. Cora zeigt sich selbst im Spiegel und sagt das sie ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich hat. Cora erzählt von ihren Plan den König zu töten nach der Hochzeit und allein herrschende Königin zu werden. Regina will jedoch nicht sein wie sie und das alles nicht tun. Regina will sie mit Hand in den Spiegel stoßen. Cora hält sie jedoch magisch fest. Rumpelstilzchen erscheint hinter Cora im Spiegel und deutet an das Regina Cora endlich mit Magie in den Spiegel stoßen soll. Regine tut es und Cora wir in den Spiegel gestoßen mit Magie. Danach zerbricht der Spiegel. Regina ist beindrückt von ihren Fähigkeiten. Regina will erneut fliehen jetzt da der Barrierezauber aufgehoben ist durch Coras verschwinden. Rumpelstilzchen begegnet sie auf den Weg und nimmt das Zauberbuch wieder zurück. Rumpelstilzchen meint sie könnte noch soviel erreichen wenn sie ihm es zeigen lässt. Er bietet ihr an Magie zu lernen und gibt ihr das Buch zurück. Regina fragt was er dafür will. Rumpelstilzchen will dafür einen zukünftigen gefallen. Regina nimmt das Angebot an und wird sich von ihm in Magie unterrichten lassen. Und sie heiratet auch den König damit sie Königin wird damit sie weltliche und magische Macht hat.(„ “) Ausbildung Regina ist im Wald und muss bei einen Magie-Unterricht ein Einhorn versteinern lassen. Als nächstes soll sie es das Herz heraus reißen. Was sich Regina nicht traut da sie es für unschuldig hält. Rumpelstilzchen reißt es selbst heraus. Regina wendet ihren Blick davon ab. Rumpelstilzchen erklärt ihm das wenn sie ein Herz nähmt es dann verzaubert ist, sie verletzt nicht sie kontrolliert jemanden. Rumpel gibt ihr das Herz. Sie soll es zerquetschen um zu zeigen das sie ihre Ausbildung würdig ist. Sie drückt das Herz leicht und das Einhorn bekommt leicht schmerzen. Regina hört auf. Rumpelstilzchen ist enttäuscht. Regina ist im ihren Palast am Glassarg von Daniel. mit Magie konserviert um seinen Körper auf Ewig zu erhalten. thumb|left|Jefferson erzählt Regina von den Zauberer der die auf Erstehung beherrscht. Regina kehrt zurück zum Dunklen Schloss wo Rumpelstilzchen an seinen Spinnrad Gold spinnt. Regina behauptet bereit zu sein für die nächste Lektion, was Rumpelstilzchen stark bezweifelt. Er will wissen was sie wirklich will. Regina bittet Rumpelstilzchen ihr beizubringen wie man Tote auf erstehen lässt. Rumpelstilzchen bedauert zwar Reginas Schmerz aber erzählt ihr das Tote auf erstehen selbst seine Fähigkeiten. Jefferson kam hinein und bringt Rumpelstilzchen die magischen Gegenstände die er verlangt hat, nur die roten Schuhe aus Oz die er verlangt hat um durch die Welten zu reißen die keine Magie besitzen hat er nicht. Rumpelstilzchen schickt Regina dann fort und beendet ihre Ausbildung da er meint er hätte nur seine Zeit mit ihr verbraucht. Jefferson spricht Regina an und erzählt ihr von einen Zauberer der die Auferstehung beherrscht. Regina ist begeistert das zu hören. Jefferson verlangt dafür ein königlichen Schein damit er sich im Königreich frei bewegen kann, das Regina als Königin leicht erfüllen kann. Regina und Jefferson begegnen den Zauberer aus einen anderen Land, Victor Frankenstein. Victor ist bereit Regina ihren geliebten wieder auf erstehen zulassen. Victor sieht sich mit Regina und Jefferson die Leiche des Verstorbenen Daniels an. Er bemerkt das Es magisch konserviert ist und meint er kann ihm nur helfen mit einen anderen Herz das noch schlägt mit Magie. er hat schön von solchen Herzen im Zauberwald gehört und fragt wie sie funktionieren. Da Regina es nicht weiß antwortet Jefferson darauf. Regina zeigt Victor und Jefferson solche Herzen. thumb|Regina gibt Dr. Frankenstein das Herz aus der Herzkammer. Regina zeigt den Männern in ihren alten Heim hindern Kamin eine geheime Herzkammer ihrer Mutter voll mit Verzauberten Herzen. Regina weiß nicht von die sind. Cora riss sie alle ab. Victor nimmt von allen das stärkste Herz das funktionieren muss. In seinen Zelt versucht er Daniel mittels des Herzen wieder auf erstechen zu lassen, während Regina und Jefferson draußen warten. Victor kommt raus und muss mit teilen das es nicht möglich ist ihm wieder zu beleben auch wenn er alles versucht hat. In Regina baut sich um so mehr Zorn auf. thumb|Regina reist [[Trish das Herz heraus.]] Sie geht im Schwarzen Kleid zu Rumpelstilzchen der schön eine neue Schülerin hat die Leidenschaftlicher ist als sie. Regina reißt ihr das Herz heraus und zerquetscht es so das sie stirbt. Somit wird ihre Ausbildung fort gesetzt. sie weiß nicht das das alles nur Theater von Jefferson und Victor wahren damit aus Regina das wird was sie jetzt ist durch die Wut an den ewigen Verlust an Daniel.(„ “) Auftritte en:Evil Queen es:Reina Regina fr:Reine Regina it:Regina pl:Regina pt:Rainha Má ru:Злая Королева sr-el:Zla_kraljica Kategorie:Mitglieder eines Königshauses Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Dunkle Zauberer Kategorie:Hauptrolle Staffel 7